


Gifts of Paradise

by booktick



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Office Sex, Rhys as Jack's PA, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, a bit but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: Rhys is only wearing the ugliest holiday sweater because of Vaughn and Vaughn's excitement for the upcoming festivities on Helios. That doesn't mean he's ready to head to Handsome Jack's office wearing it though.





	Gifts of Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.
> 
> A/N: A fun time on Helios is what this fic all about. It does have some language that's sort of graphic so yeah, there's that.

* * *

Vaughn had been oddly ready to go when Rhys finally accepted the offer of one ugly holiday sweater. It hadn't been Rhys who was excited for the upcoming festivities on Helios but after a week of 'pretty please, bro' he had caved. That had been when Vaughn pounced, arms full of exactly seven sweaters. Sweaters with various colors and designs and far too cute to have been store bought.

No, these reeked of cheap knitting needles and an addiction to puns based on each sweaters' choice of words stitched in. Rhys doubted Vaughn would admit it either way so he just stared, wide eyed and a stiff sneer at the first sweater Vaughn held out. Vaughn didn't seem to notice and if he did, he didn't seem to care too much.

"And this one has a goofy set of reindeer, see? This one's got a red nose!" 

"Yeah, bro." Rhys nodded slower than he meant to.

"Yeah!" Vaughn had been beyond excited.

Vaughn was the beacon of excitement. Rhys was at least 120% sure Vaughn would have added lights into the sweater to make that red nose reindeer light up if the wiring wouldn't have messed with his echo eye. Well, it probably wouldn't have but Vaughn didn't need to know that. Besides, having a shirt with a bunch of smiling reindeer dragging a sleigh through Pandora on his chest was the least of Rhys' issues.

Okay, it was half of his issues...the other half was having to go to Handsome Jack's office wearing that sweater. He had heard Harold Tassiter had prohibited any sort of festivity or holiday cheer on Helios. Maybe that was why Jack strangled the shit out of the guy. It took one brief conference meeting and a group of scared shitless board members to make Jack CEO. Not everyone was aware thanks to the murals and tour guides at the Hyperion outposts on Pandora.

Vaughn had told him Tassiter was airlocked after that, still floating around out there somewhere, mangled and lacking the holiday cheer. He wasn't sure if Jack was a cheerful man but Jack did enjoy a good laugh. Rhys didn't want to even think of Jack laughing at him but then that was all he could think of. He could always take the escape pod. He heard Pandora wasn't too bad. Just a lot of meat hungry bandits and wild Skags. That wasn't too terrifying. It sounded actually...sort of...nah. Fuck that. 

Pandora sounded scary as hell. At least on Helios he could predict what people were going to do. Down there on Pandora? It was open season. Anyone and anything could just...disappear. It might have sounded great to anyone with a troubled past or sense of adventure but for Rhys it was the worst idea his brain had manifested for the second time today. The first had been Vaughn's six pack.

Rhys still didn't know how his friend had achieved such a feat on Helios. It could have been all those sessions in Hyperion's new gym...after Vaughn was rejected from the squash team. Vaughn was such a nice guy, with his six pack and sweaters. The man deserved all the squash. So, in the end, Rhys took the sweater and wore it for the remainder of the day. It wasn't...that bad of a sweater. It was full of holiday cheer after all.

Maybe Jack would appreciate a hard working guy like Vaughn though. Nothing like the rest of the wannabe Jacks that hung around too long. After all there was only one Jack...well, there was that one body double. What was his name? Jimothy? It didn't really matter anymore. Jack appreciated hard work. That was it. Jack would admire the craftsmanship of Vaughn that was proudly worn by the best PA on Helios.

Rhys was like...seventy percent sure. Seventy five at the max. That was what? Average? Being average on Helios was great when it came Jack. It'd be _fine_. Jack would absolutely, maybe sort of like the sweater and respect Rhys enough not to laugh. He'd go to work and Jack would treat him as an equal.

" _Hoool-e-shit, kiddo_."

Let him die. Let the trap door open and let the traps below tear him and his horrible sweater a part. That had been Rhys gut reaction to Handsome Jack's response. Instead of voicing such things, he stood there with the perfect stressed out smile, the best he could manage. He had the best tensed shoulders as well. After years of practice, Rhys was prepared for humiliation.

"I mean, jesus, kid," Jack's laugh was louder this time "You look like holiday cheer threw up on you."

Or maybe he wasn't prepared.

"Uh, thank you, sir?"

_Smooth, Rhys._

After a few minutes of wiped tears and the dying of laughter, Jack had the decency to only smirk. That and kick up his boots on the desk and lean back in one extra squeaky Hyperion chair. Rhys stood there, his eyes avoided Jack's and he listened as the chair squeaked under Jack's pressure a few more times. It was Jack's fingers snapping in front of his face that had Rhys look back up.

"Jeez, cupcake. I insult your clothes and you thank me?" Jack folded his arms across his puffed chest "Smart. Cowardly smart. It suits you."

Rhys scratched the back of his head for a moment before he lowered his arm again. Hyperion made, the best of the best for Handsome Jack's PA. It was a good head scratcher, especially in times of dread and distress. He held onto it with his other non robotic arm, or as Jack liked to call it, his noodle arm. Whatever that meant. He felt like a kid in front of Jack...maybe that was why Jack called him that. He wanted...He wanted-

"Blanking out again are we, sweetie?" Jack had walked past him by the time he reached the end of that sentence.

When had Jack even stood up? Rhys blinked rapidly a few times, even rubbed both eyes once for good measure. He took a step and it took literally everything in Rhys not to slam right into Jack's backside. He blinked slower this time as he stared at the back of his boss' greying head. His gut wasn't a pool of liquid anymore, instead it continued to harden and drop the longer he stood there...staring.

Jack had stopped so suddenly on the stairs, right before Rhys anyway. His typically irritated boss was tapping, more like banging with the butt of his palm, at a watch he wore. A watch that didn't seem to be Hyperion made at all. In fact, Rhys didn't recall Jack ever ordering a watch before.

"Sir?"

"Typical Pandoran trash." Jack murmured, including a good sneer at his watch.

Rhys looked from the watch to Jack's face. Jack's stare had changed from before, now baring down a heat wave of hate towards the watch on his own wrist. With a bite of his tongue, Rhys held back his curiosity for once. His body thanked him for it by letting up on the heat growing further but remained in its' harden state out of caution and experience.

With more strength than needed, Jack tossed his watch across the office. The watch hit the wall with a loud clank before it fell to the floor with a clunk and silence following close behind. The two men stood there in a similar silence, standing and breathing and that was it for a good two to three minutes.

Eventually, Rhys reached out. His hand touched Jack's shoulder, a little to high up after just seeing his boss toss a watch out of frustration really but he climbed that branch of caution anyway. It had been enough time to do so... _maybe_. If Jack had shot a guard then the appropriate wait time may have been an afternoon or day at best. Jack didn't respond at his touch right away, still glaring at the fallen watch like it had betrayed him for the last time.

"Are you...okay, sir?" Rhys' asked.

Jack was typically eighty percent okay, depending on the day and enemy of Helios.

"Yeah." Jack turned back towards him.

"Why wouldn't I be, kid-- _holycrap_ , Rhys, scared the shit out of me with that sweater." The older man's whole body jerked as his gaze fell on Rhys' sweater.

"You just seem on edg-I didn't mean to scare you with my sweater?" Rhys looked down at the smiling reindeer on his sweater and starter smiling back at them for some reason.

Jack's fingers were at the fabric now. Rhys quickly lifted his head, awaiting a snappy comment from his boss. But Jack was staring at the sweater, holding it in his own hands. Jack seemed almost puzzled by it now, tilted head and a fixed frown of disapproval.

"No, no, no. _No_. This won't do, Rhys."

"I can change clothes-"

"No, Rhys," Jack tugged him close, still gripping the sweater "I don't want that. What I _really_ want? What I _really_ need, Rhys? Is you on my floor."

On the floor. Rhys imagined it was probably cold and wouldn't feel as good on his bare flesh. He would need to remove his shoes so he wasn't too uncomfortable and-

"And I wasn't _scared_." Jack butted in on Rhys' train of thought with a correction to a previous comment.

"Yes, sir." Rhys nodded "Of course."

Jack was stepping forward despite the little to no room between them. His nose almost brushed Rhys', and his breath tickled Rhys' cheeks. He didn't even try to look away from Jack now, too scared himself to do so. If Jack wasn't scared, Rhys would and could happily be scared for the both of them...just got different reasons.

"Get on the floor, Rhys." It wasn't a request.

Rhys started to lower himself to his knees, the sweater tugging up as Jack still held onto it. His torso exposed to the office air now and damn was it nippy in here. He swallowed hard, shifting from knees to ass when Jack finally let go of the sweater. Jack was on him like lightning, hands at Rhys' hair, yanking his head back and awarding him with a deep kiss.

Somehow Rhys got his shoes off, his toes wiggled in his socks at the rush of exposure. The shoes clacked against the floor just as the watch had earlier. His back was being pressed against the floor beside them. Jack was sliding a hand under the sweater, scratching his nails along Rhys' abdomen. The hand there soon left the sweater and cupped Rhys' face, squishing Rhys' cheeks in the process, all the while still kissing him.

Rhys tried to breathe through his nose without panicking. Jack had always called him a mouth breather, jaw to the floor and nose in the air whenever around him. As if he were one of Jack's obsessed fans. What a...jokester Jack was. So what if he had a poster of Jack on his wall? Everyone on Hyperion did.

Jack bumped their noses as he pulled back just barely. Rhys took a deep gulp of air and let it out after a few quick blinks. He stared up at Jack but the older man didn't look back at him. Jack's hands had found his pants, already tugging them down then his own. Jack hadn't cared enough for his own, letting them go down far enough to get his dick out...as for Rhys, those pants hung at one of Rhys' ankles and that was it. The holiday sweater continued to cling to his flesh, smiling reindeer and all.

"This a really stupid sweater, Rhys." Jack was reaching into his pant pocket, tugging his pants down past his butt.

It was a nice view from where Rhys was. He could see the bite mark he left the night before, it was healing but it'd take time. Jack could have had it healed faster but, for some reason, Rhys believed Jack liked the pain. That hadn't been the first mark he left on Jack after all. It certainly wouldn't be the last.

It's the lubed fingers that slip between his ass cheeks that startle Rhys. He had been so deep in thought about Jack's ass that he didn't even think of his own. Fingers brushed a sensitive spot, enough to make the hair on his arms stand up. Jack had his free hand on both their cocks, pressing them together and stroking as slow as possible. Rhys' hips attempted to lift until Jack's own knocked them back down.

"Ple...I won't wear the sweater again-" And he wouldn't.

" _No, Rhys_." Jack smothered him with another kiss, tongue was involved this time.

Their lips brushed when Jack pulled back only slightly. Rhys felt the harden heat in his gut begin to stir all over again. His thighs shook despite no orgasm as of yet. He swallowed the spit that had accumulated with all the kissing and nerves.

"You're gonna keep wearing these ugly as hell sweaters. And I mean _ugly_. Like grandma made these for you out of her own hair ugly."

Jack briefly stopped talking after that only to interject with more when Rhys opened his own mouth to speak.

"Except my grandma. She was a mean bitch. Didn't knit. Didn't smile. Died alone in some volcanic ash. _Very_ sad. _Very_ funny."

He didn't imagine it had been funny at all. Rhys wasn't about to question Jack when the man was on a fuck path. The talk of grandmas didn't exactly make Rhys hard either but if Jack wanted to talk Grandmas...fuck it. He nodded along as Jack spoke, half understanding the meaning behind it all. But his eyes shut when Jack caught his throat in a kiss. The CEO sucked on the flesh until it was marked with at least two hickeys.

The fingers that had been teasing him pressed in. Rhys' bit his lips until it hurt to ignore the intrusion for a few moments. Jack took it as a challenge, deepening his fingers and pulling them back. His other hand left both their cocks to grab at Rhys' thigh, leaving marks there as well with a different sort of touch but felt just like Jack's kisses. The fingers picked up their speed. Rhys started regretting more than wearing the sweater, like the choice of setting for today's fucking. His back was going to hate him tomorrow.

"You want to be fucked, don't you, Rhys? In an ugly ass sweater."

A gasp came out of Rhys that time.

"On the boss' floor."

A whimper left Rhys the next time.

"Begging me for it." Jack murmured it all in Rhys' ear.

The fingers left him before Jack finished his sentence. Jack had taken no time from positioning himself to thrusting. Rhys cried out loud enough that surely a Hyperion guard or two had heard him. He could just imagine two guards rushing in, thinking they would be saving Handsome Jack from some assassination attempt. Unless this was how Handsome Jack died. Too much dick. What a way to go.

The thrusts were already picking up speed. Jack reached back up at the sweater, twisting the fabric as he gripped it harshly. The fabric made a loud enough noise to let them both know it had been stretched out more than it should be. He didn't know how he was going to explain to Vaughn what happened.

"Just like _that_ , beautiful."

"Jack-That isn't-"

Jack ignored the comment, letting his free hand go to Rhys' throat instead. The fingers pressed firmly at the already tender flesh, not enough that it could call be strangling but it was pretty damn close. Rhys could feel his heart clawing back up his throat, trying to push past Jack's hand and failing. His dick stood at attention, no longer at its' usual semi salute, which was an often occurrence just at the sight of Handsome Jack.

Rhys tossed his head back, his eyes half shut. He could see the closed door to Jack's office. Anyone with clearance could walk in, either with a stamp of approval needed or reports and they'd see Rhys being fucked on the floor that was built by the sweat and blood of Helios. With too much warmth inside him and a hard cock of confidence, Rhys reached up towards Jack. He managed to grip the man's jacket and grip as tightly as Jack did on his sweater.

" _You can do better than this, Jack._ " He panted, "Unless you really are as old as they say you are."

Jack's brows lowered and his stare darkened. Before he could remark, Rhys shoved up with his Hyperion arm. Jack landed on his back with a loud huff, pupils blown wide. Rhys had settled on top of him, already rocking his hips as he buried Jack deep inside him all over again.

" _Rhys._ "

"It's where you belong, _Jack_."

Jack's stare returned to what it had been before. It dug its' claws into Rhys' face for a few collected breaths before settling elsewhere. Rhys took that as a sign to continue and he did. One of his hands went flat on Jack's chest, the beat of Jack's heart greeted his palm. His free hand went to the floor to balance himself more.

"Come on, Rhys." Jack huffed, that lurking annoyance surfacing " _You can do better than this._ "

Jack's hands decided to settle on Rhys' hips, a brutal grip that would leave even more marks for days to come. He could see how Jack eyed his ass, watching how it moved each time his hips moved. The rolling of his hips moved and moved, gaining more moans from both men.

"You're so getting a raise for this." It was Jack's turn to toss his head back.

He'd be getting two different raises in this case. Not that Rhys would complain. Any raise with Jack was welcomed in the moment of pleasure. When he wasn't high off orgasms and embarrassment, Rhys would rethink his entire life and the choices that led him to Handsome Jack's front door.

For now, he would keep riding Jack for all that Jack had, orgasm and so much more. He didn't want just to make Jack finish, he wanted to make Jack beg. And not just beg like some idiot who didn't realize who Jack was but to beg like how Rhys begged when they were stuck in Old Haven with the bandits.

"No." Rhys replied.

"No?" Jack's head came back up, fixing Rhys with such a look of utter betrayal.

Which, in this case, was pushed out lips and wide eyes. Rhys didn't let it slide. He gripped Jack's face as the older man had done to him earlier, with his Hyperion hand so it hurt just a little bit more. Jack's eyelids lowered partially, watching his PA carefully now and was silent...for a time. This _was_ Handsome Jack. Rhys smiled anyway, a small smile but a smile nonetheless.

"Beg."

It was simple enough.

"Make _me_ make _you_ cum, Jack." Rhys said it so softly, it could have been mistaken for a lover's plea.

Okay, maybe not that simple.

Eventually, the hands left Rhys' hips. One went to that rocking ass, the other at Rhys' dick. The touches sent out sparks of heat inside him again, no longer a harden lump in his belly. Jack's hand rose back and came down on his ass hard, stroking Rhys off during that. A thumb playing with the tip on occasion, what Jack would call ' _for funsies_ '.

"Come on, Rhysie," Jack whined " _You like it when I ruin you_."

"Do I?" Rhys didn't doubt it.

"You could never feel this way with anyone else. I'm the _best_ , baby." The CEO bucked his hips. Jack's ego wasn't the only thing getting off today.

"Hugo Vasquez would say the same." Rhys interjected.

"Hugo Vasquez is a whiny little runt who couldn't even afford Hyperion VIP." Jack pressed his fingers back inside Rhys, which Rhys could now feel sliding along with Jack's cock.

"Let me? Please, Rhys...with cherry on top?"

That was pretty damn cute.

Jack tried to smirk, to be his usual smug self, but his lips kept parting in an o shape each time he thrusted up into Rhys. They were both getting close. In fact, Jack's eyes were getting close to shutting completely now as well.

Jack didn't need to beg to get people in bed, he just had to flash his smile and his name and people would fall over each other just to let him walk over them. With Rhys, it had been different. Sure, Rhys was just a big of fan as most on Hyperion. Most. But it wasn't like he just bent over for Jack one morning and there Jack's dick was. Jack had purposefully put them in situations where they'd be alone and could actually talk. Yes, Jack flirted and flirted aggressively. But Jack actually seemed to want more...so he would follow through on things Rhys asked for. Like begging.

"I'll make you feel amazing." Jack pressed his fingers in deeper as he bucked his hips up "You'll know you always got Handsome Jack inside ya."

The idea was tempting.

"I'm _Handsome Jack_. Helios is _me_. Hyperion is _me_. Your orgasms are _me_." Jack was desperate now.

Rhys definitely didn't doubt that. He gasped again, lips parting as far as they could go. His hand went back to the floor as he arched his back. The holiday sweater of cheer rose up for a second time, exposing Rhys even more than he was already. His cock in Jack's hold, cum sliding down his shaft and over Jack's fingers and knuckles. That didn't stop Jack keeping up with the strokes, the second wave of heat leaving the CEO as Jack groaned obscenely.

"Still...a _really_...fuckin' ugly sweater, Rhys."

Rhys agreed. It really was an ugly sweater.

He'd have to ask Vaughn for more of them when he got the chance.

 


End file.
